


Scrub Room Proposal

by uhhhmxlla



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Schmico - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Schmico, Tooth Rotting Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhmxlla/pseuds/uhhhmxlla
Summary: Oh, little did Levi know this would be the best “surgery” of his life.





	Scrub Room Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i’m terrible at continuing my stories but have this adorable fluff filled one shot because i’ve been missing schmico sm lately. please leave feedback because i love all your comments so much :)

Levi let out a frustrated exhale as he worked on filling out some last minute charts while munching on some baby carrots his mom had packed him. He had procrastinated doing some charts and now he was scrambling to get them all done before he got pulled into a surgery within the next hour. 

He had been asked by Link earlier if he was available to scrub in on a orthopaedic surgery with Nico and of course he happily accepted the offer. Not only could he clock more hours into ortho, but he also got to spend a few hours operating with his boyfriend, which was a massive plus.

Levi began to think about how Nico had been acting strange ever since this morning when Nico abruptly left after radiating this very antsy energy, barely speaking to Levi from when he woke up until he left. He seemed that he wanted to get out as soon as possible and had this energy to him which he hadn’t seen in Nico before. Then 8 hours later at work Levi had not been able to find a single trace of Nico anywhere. His name wasn’t on the O.R board either which meant he hadn’t had been in a surgery or anything either. He figured he’d ask about it at some point during their surgery together.

As Levi began to think over the situation, he found it even weirder that Nico hadn’t even been the one to ask Levi if he wanted to scrub in himself, but instead he had Link say that he requested him for surgery. Link seemed off too, as if he had a secret that everyone knew about, besides Levi of course. When Link had asked Levi if he was willing to scrub in with Nico, he had this warm smile as he looked down at Levi which seemed out of character. After Levi had accepted the offer, Link lingered for a few moments instead of leaving. He continued to look down at Levi with that same excited, shit eating grin which only confused Levi more.

“What?” Levi asked, a bit harsher than he had originally intended.

Link’s smile only grew more, almost pissing Levi off because of the absolute secretive smugness to it. 

Levi gave Link another strange look before Link gave a small smirk before he finally spoke. “I hope it goes amazing for you. I have a feeling it’ll be a pretty great surgery.” Link said before giving Levi a quick wink before turning away and heading in the opposite direction, only leaving Levi ten times more confused.

Was he on drugs? He seemed way too happy and strange for such a casual encounter that should’ve taken 20 seconds. Why was he acting so weird? Why was Nico acting so weird? He brushed the thought away for later because his main priority was getting these charts done before this surgery.

Oh, little did Levi know this would be the best “surgery” of his life.

-

As Levi finally finished filling out the last section of his final chart he slammed the pen down as he slumped back into his chair, he let out a deep breath which he didn’t even know he was holding. He had maybe a few moments of just relaxing before his pager went off which he immediately groaned at before looking at who had paged him.

Levi’s eyes went wide before realizing where he was needed. “Nico’s surgery, shit!” he cursed under his breath before throwing all his stuff together and rushing to the O.R room to get scrubbed in.

As levi made his way down to the O.R walking a little faster than necessary, he had noticed people on the floor began to stare at him, whisper, and giggle as he passed by them, making him seriously self aware. He could not understand what could he have possibly pulled without realizing that was so bad that everyone in the hospital knew about it besides himself. He caught a few whispers as he passed through the hall.

“Oh my god do you think he has any idea?”  
“I’m jealous my husband didn’t think of doing this for me.”  
“They’re so perfect for each other.”  
“I can’t wait to hear about what happens.”

Levi’s anxiety and confusion grew the more he listened. He understood nothing about what was being spoken. Levi avoided eye contact with everyone has he made his way to the O.R floor, just trying to think about anything he could have messed up in the past week. After overthinking and coming to no conclusion, Levi found himself at the door barricading any civilians coming in which only led to the O.R.

What levi saw when he opened the door made him want to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t experiencing some sort of weird fever dream. The hallway was completely empty, but a trail of red rose petals scattered the center of the hallway in a line, leading straight to the O.R room. 

Levi stood for a moment before following the petals to god knows what waiting for him. He stood to take it all in, trying to make sense of what could be happening. The more the one thought crossed his mind, the more he wanted to believe it but not want to get his hopes up incase it wasn’t what he was hoping for. Levi smiled down at the petals, knowing exactly who would think of such an idea. Nico always had a soft cheesy side to him as hard as it was for many people to believe.

Levi took a deep breath before following the scattered red petals leading him to the O.R. He stood for a moment with his hand on the door handle, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he could see walking in there. After a few moments, Levi pulled the door open slower than a normal person would open a door, but he had a very out of the ordinary day and he had a feeling it was just about to get as little ordinary as possible. 

As Levi walked into the scrub room, he almost began to scrub before looking through the window into the O.R and what he saw knocked the wind completely out of him.

In front of him, stood Nico in the O.R room, but not what he could have even dreamed to see. There was no O.R table, the room was basically empty if you didn’t count the gorgeous man he loved in a black tuxedo as the room filled with candles illuminated over him at all different angles, making Levi want to simply melt. The more Levi looked, the more emotional and lovestruck he immediately felt. Not only was the room filled with way over a dozen tiny candles, but also the same red rose petals that he saw leading him to the O.R were scattered all around Nico and the rest of the room. There was no intense bright lights, just a very dimly lit room and tens of candles causing the room to radiate this warm, soft light. Levi also noticed Nico was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses ranging from colours of pink, red, and white. He also noticed Nico was standing alone, staring right at him with the softest smile, with a bit of smugness to it. However Nico’s eyes were full of nothing but love for the man he was staring at in the blue scrubs across from him through the window. In this moment Nico was nothing else but sure this is exactly what he wanted, no doubts in his mind that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Levi slowly walked through the scrub room to the door to the O.R where more flower petals led him he followed the petals that ended probably 5 or 6 feet away from where Nico was standing directly in front of the man who had never looked more beautiful, which was saying something. The trail of roses ended in a large circle of scattered petals littering the floor while candles surrounded them. 

Levi was at a loss for words, feeling like if he spoke he would wake himself up from this dream, or more realistically, start crying. The two just looked at each other, both their smiles growing. Levi was so emotionally invested into Nico it took him a few minutes too many to notice the O.R gallery full of their friends, mentors, and coworkers. 

He first noticed Link who gave him the biggest thumbs up with his cheesy smile. Next to link stood Amelia, who looked so very happy for the two boys. In the front row he saw Taryn, Casey, and Delilah all unable to wipe the grins from their faces, as well as the tears forming in their eyes. The more he looked, the more emotional he got as he felt a single tear go down his face from all the love and support everyone was providing him with. Levi had never felt so loved and supported like this before. However, right now his main priority was to focus on the beautiful man standing right in front of him.

Levi looked around in awe again before shaking his head in disbelief before being the first one to break the silence. “Nico, y-you really did not-“

Before Levi could get his barely audible sentence out he was immediately cut off by Nico approaching him and cutting him off.

“Shhh. Here, let me do the talking right now while you take these.” Nico said casually as he handed Levi the bouquet. “I figured I still owed you some flowers, so I figured i’d go the extra mile and use this as an opportunity.” Nico said clearly proud of himself, smiling with those teeth that were too white and straight for anyone’s own good. Levi let out a slight giggle at Nico’s still standing humour in a situation like this. He couldn’t believe it was happening, but he was so so thankful it was.

Nico took a few steps back, still making eye contact with Levi before taking a breath. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but it was hard with the beautiful boy in the blue scrubs looking right at him taking his breath away. However Nico found enough air to say what he needed to say.

“Levi Schmitt,” Nico started loud and clear “Right now you probably want to punch me for doing all this, seeing as you get angry at me when I don’t even let you pay for coffee at the coffee cart in the morning.” Nico joked, gesturing to all the people in the O.R gallery and the beautiful proposal plan he had set up. Levi let out a quick laugh as well as the peanut gallery above them.

“And quite frankly, I don’t care. You may be someone who thinks you don’t deserve even simple things, but you are so, so wrong Levi. You deserve the world and more, which is why I’m going to dedicate the rest of my life to giving you what you deserve, even though I could never live up to that standard myself. So right now you’re going to listen to everything I have to say right now and take it all in, so my words can at least give you an understanding to how much I love you, Levi.” Nico spoke smoothly and passionately without breaking eye contact with the smaller man across from him once.

“Wanna know the significance of this O.R and why I chose this one?” Nico asked with a warm grin. Levi looked puzzled for a moment trying to think of what the O.R room itself could be of significance to. Nico smiled at his boyfriend, before continuing. “This O.R was where I did my first surgery here at Grey Sloan, but that surgery is where I first really laid my eyes on you. Once I got them on you across that O.R table I had a hard time taking them off. As unprofessional as it was, I couldn’t help but send a wink your way, which caused you to drop the equipment you were holding. At that moment, I knew you were someone who I needed to get to not only know, but get close to. Boy, am I glad I did.” Nico paused to take in every single one of Levi’s features and expressions, he looked so beautiful in those simple blue scrubs, while the candles illuminated him as he held onto the roses Nico had given him. He was really so fucking beautiful. 

“Levi, when you told me that I was the one who made you feel like you existed, that I was the one who put everything into place for you, over time I came to realize you did the exact same thing for me. You made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You give me the feeling of purpose when I do what I do every day. You make me the best version of myself, Levi. When I was at my worst, you still somehow got me to my best which I give you all credit for. During the time after I lost my patient, I was convinced I could never feel anything but that anger again. I might’ve given up on myself but you didn’t. I wouldn’t be who I am without you today and I want to spend the rest of my life- no, our lives showing you how good of a person I want to be not only for myself, but for you too.”

Levi hadn’t realized he had tears continuously going down his face at this point, unable to believe this was happening. Every word that came out of Nico’s mouth hit Levi in the heart in the best way possible. As much as Levi wanted to run up and kiss the man in front of him screaming yes, he allowed Nico to continue.

Nico took a few steps closer to Levi again as he pulled a black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, not once breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. If Levi wasn’t crying before, he sure was now. He immediately covered his mouth as he realized it really was happening. Nico Kim was getting down on one knee to ask him to spend the rest of his life with him. He was really hoping this still wasn’t some sort of sick dream still. As tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, he noticed Nico was starting to cry too, but was keeping it together a lot better than Levi was.

“Now, I’m going to use this same O.R to ask you something, but give you a memory I never want you to forget. I love you with all 206 bones in my body. I want to spend every morning waking up to the same ball of messy curly hair laying beside me. I want to spend every day coming home to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. Mainly when you love someone as much as I love you, getting you to marry me is the only thing left to do.”

Nico took another pause to hold back a sob as he felt hot tears going down his face, looking up at the man who was just about a sobbing mess, yet he was still beautiful. He wanted to compose himself before he said the most important part of his entire speech. He opened the box holding a beautiful band with the prettiest diamonds he had ever seen scattering it. In the middle there was one shining purple crystal imbedded into the band. Amethyst, Levi’s birth stone. 

“Levi Schmitt, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband and marry me?” Nico finally finished as he anxiously looked up at Levi, waiting for an answer.

At this point the two boys completely forgot about the entire gallery of people watching them, but a lot of them were crying as well. Maybe not as hard as Levi, but crying nonetheless. 

Levi put the flowers to the ground and used his hands to wipe all the tears from his face as he let out a small sob and composed himself. With a deep breath and a hand on his chest, Levi had the biggest smile grow on his face as he looked down at the man he was so in love with.

“In what world do you think I’d have said no?” He finally spoke with a crack in his voice. He began nodding as he spoke again, but much quieter this time.   
“Of course I’ll marry you.”

Immediately Nico sprung to his feet to walk towards his boyfriend- no, his fiancé. As he did this, he could hear very loud cheering and clapping coming from the O.R gallery, but Nico and Levi were so in their own world they may as well have been completely alone, because it would have felt the same in this moment. Nico quickly approached Levi with a smile he couldn’t wipe off his face. Grabbing Levi’s face he quickly put their lips against each other’s and kept them there. They kissed with so much passion for so long, not even caring that they weren’t alone anymore. Levi wrapped his hands around Nico’s neck as one found the way to the back of his hair, grabbing onto it to keep Nico into place, never wanting this moment to end. Eventually they pulled apart with both of their hands on each other’s necks and their foreheads leaning against one another. The two shared a look of pure love and fondness for one another.

Nico was the first to pull away to grab Levi’s hand awhile he looked into Levi’s eyes as he slid the ring onto his finger.   
He turned to face the crowd of people as he slid an arm around the side of Levi’s waist.

“Levi Schmitt is now my fiancé!” Nico exclaimed very loudly with the biggest smile on his face, making sure they all heard as they cheered and clapped once again. He took this as an opportunity to look at Levi who had tears going down his face once again, unable to fully process what was happening, but he was so happy in this moment with his smile that could light up the room. Nico really did want to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. 

Levi turned to look at Nico who was staring at him in complete awe, who only gripped his hand tighter.

“I love you so much Nico.” Levi whispered in a shaky tone, but the words still held so much meaning.

“And I love you so much Levi, and I’m never gonna let you forget it.” Nico whispered back with so much certainty. 

The two boys embraced one another for a few minutes, never wanting to let go as the gallery continued to cry and cheer them on.

Link was right, this really was an amazing “surgery”, one he would never forget.


End file.
